


Reign of RAS

by Zerodyne



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Songwriting, a LOT of interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerodyne/pseuds/Zerodyne
Summary: Trying to come up with lyrics for their new song, CHU2 reminisced about what she had gotten through with her band.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Reign of RAS

**Author's Note:**

> basically I'm going emo over REIGNING at 3 AM and had to spill all of my thoughts so I'm sorry if this feels very scatterbrained
> 
> also bolded text means that CHU2 is speaking English in-universe!

“CHU2-sama, it's already this late! You should really take a rest!”

The small figure that is CHU2 lets out a groan, her eyes still pried onto her computer monitor. A few programs were open, most notably the studio-level composing software she'd usually use.

“I'll be fine. I won't stop until the song's finished.”

PAREO, CHU2's colorful keyboard maid, pouted. “You really shouldn't work yourself too hard, CHU2-sama... otherwise you'll get sick and everyone will be worried.”

“I said I'm fine...” CHU2 insisted, “besides, aren't you supposed to be the one hurrying back home? Didn't you say you had something to do there?”

“That's why I'm warning you before I leave!” PAREO replied. “Oh, well~ Just make sure you get enough rest, okay?”

“I know, you're not my mom...”

“I'm the next best thing~”

With a wink, PAREO moved away from CHU2's workstation and into the front door.

“Well, then... see you tomorrow, CHU2-sama!”

“Yeah, yeah... see you tomorrow.”

CHU2 could hear the door closing, but she didn't throw a second glance. 

“Geez, worrying about me that much... I know I'll be fine,” she groaned, laying her back on her chair. Massaging her temple, CHU2 looked over the things she had completed for the song.

The melody was finished for the most part, leaving her with the lyrics. Though she knew what vibe she wanted to express in this song... her mind drew a blank when it comes to actually writing what needed to be sung. It's really odd... she usually had no trouble coming up with lyrical masterpieces such as _"beep, beep, beep"_ for her songs, and yet now she's stuck in a writer's block, scrapping her fifth— maybe sixth? —draft.

Though... considering the thoughts she wanted to convey with this song, she couldn't really blame herself for being so stingy.

“Alright, CHU2, **just calm down now**... let your mind think clearly before you start writing again.”

With a big gulp of air, CHU2 fell silent and thought hard. Thought about what she wanted to convey.

About RAISE A SUILEN. 

About her goal to change the world.

About how the band changed her instead.

About the band members. 

About how she used to think that every single one of them were nothing but expendable performers of her music, and that she wouldn't even imagine befriending any one of them back then.

About how truly inseparable they are now.

She thought about the individuals herself, delving into what made them so precious and so irreplaceable to her.

LAYER... to think that it all began just because CHU2 needed her voice. She ended up being the one who encouraged her when she was at her lowest, helping her to stand and face the consequences of what she had done back then.

MASKING baked as well as she drummed, but she didn't like her rash attitude at first. That rashness, however... it was the spark that showed how strained RAS was. Thinking back on it, she should've noticed that... but her ego and ambition blinded her.

LOCK was, at first, nothing more than a replacement for their previous guitarist. Sure, she was impressed by her skills at first, but her reclusiveness in playing almost kicked her out from the band. Still, CHU2 admired her skillful guitar playing... and most of all, she's the first member that showed her just how fun it is to play in a band... a feeling she shunned at first, but now she fully embraced.

And then... PAREO.

It's funny in retrospect, how it all started with her running into her piano covers online and being so impressed by them that she immediately called her up for audition. Turns out they ended up changing each other's lives... 

CHU2 knew that PAREO always told others that she had pulled her out from the darkness... but the same could be said the other way, too. CHU2 had never gotten someone close that's her age before, so meeting PAREO was like turning her life for the better. She was always so caring and so faithful... and CHU2 once taken that faithfulness for granted, which ended up in a mistake that she won't ever forgive herself making for the rest of her life.

It was during PAREO's departure that CHU2 realized just how much she needed her. She had become an integral part of her life, and losing her gave her a feeling of pain she'd rather not experience again. Without PAREO... she won't be able to carry on. 

She really meant it when she said those words— **_I love you too._**

In fact, she loved all of her bandmates. Every single one of them had a special place in her heart, and if just one of them left... she would feel incomplete. 

“I wonder if that's what they feel too...” she muttered. “I can't live without them anymore... do they feel that way as well?”

They must be. This feeling... this is what linked them, what bonded them into one as RAISE A SUILEN.

“ **That's it**!”

CHU2 immediately bent towards her keyboard and started to type, jotting down all the ideas flowing within her mind. All the emotions that she wanted to convey... the bonds that carried them this far.

After about twenty minutes, she had finished a draft that she was satisfied with, matched with all the composition she had made.

“A song about all five of us as one... pushing forward for the sound that will change the world. That sounds good.”

CHU2 stretched her arms, a small smile forming on her lips. It wasn't the usual smug smile she would show to others... it was a soft and relaxed smile.

“We're gonna call this one... **REIGNING**.”

**Author's Note:**

> your reminder to stream ERA, available on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/album/62C2FYnrqee7cqVlrn24yk) and [Apple Music](https://music.apple.com/album/era/1522847724)!


End file.
